Alpha
by DarkStrider
Summary: Alpha: The leader of the pack. He's so defenitely it. Part one of three


Alpha

Alpha

Disclaimer: "BONES" and other related entities are owned, (TM) and © by 20th CENTURY FOX TELEVISION.

Author's Note: This is a short oneshot I thought of whilst walking to work and listening to +44's 'When Your Heart Stops Beating' (which also inspired another oneshot that I might write today) and it just seemed to fit. Hopefully I'll pull it off!

Temperance nodded to several agents as she strolled toward her Booth's office to hand over some paperwork she had completed that morning. Upon reaching her destination however, she found that his office was conspicuously absent. Perplexed, she turned around to look over the rest of the open plan floor, hoping to catch sight of her partner.

"Can I help you, Dr. Brennan?" a voice called. Surprised, Temperance turned to see an agent with a pleasant, slightly chubby face.

"Oh, yes. Um, Agent…?" she trailed off. He smiled.

"Morgan, Tim Morgan" he supplied. She gave a perfunctory smile.

"Agent Morgan. Do you know where Booth is? Agent Booth, I mean," she amended. His brow crinkled in thought as his right hand began smoothing his tie unconsciously. Temperance briefly compared it to the way men with beards decided to stroke them when thinking and bit back a snort of amusement.

"Yeah, I think I heard some of the guys say he was in for combat drills today. They're held in the gym downstairs. Third floor," he supplied helpfully. Temperance gave a wordless nod of thanks and made her way to the elevator, pressing the round button for the third floor impatiently. A minute of tense waiting later, and the lift signalled its arrival at her destination before allowing the doors to open.

A glance to either side of the hallway yielded directions to the gymnasium where agents could practice their combat abilities and she set off, following the drab cream coloured walls and grey carpeting until she reached a large, open room of the same colour, split into two halves; one with wood panel flooring, the other covered with padded crash mats. It was on these that she spotted a number of agents garbed in light grey sweats, including her partner.

Currently they were all listening intently to the instructor, at least according to his bright red baseball cap and the whistle dangling around his neck. Temperance thought it likely that she knew more about martial arts than he did, but decided it wasn't prudent to announce that fact. Embarrassing him in front of his 'pupils' as well as her partner wasn't something she was eager to achieve.

Suddenly the agents moved, the majority moving to line up along the side of the mats, leaving five standing in a rough circle, Booth standing dead centre, his gaze moving warily between each of his opponents. Temperance realised it was likely a multiple opponent drill, a notoriously difficult exercise that she herself had tried during her studies. Considering the look on Booth's face, he was also aware of his precarious position.

When the first agent made his move, Booth was already reacting, his bare forearm coming up to block the heavy right cross and redirect it away from his body, his own right hand following it swiftly with a brutal front jab to the agent's nose. Temperance winced, realising that it was full contact sparring.

The agent fell back with a cry, his nose gushing blood, and Booth stepped back into a nasty set of rabbit punches to his stomach from another agent who capitalised on his distraction. Winded, but not yet out, Booth forewent complexity and head-butted his opponent, downing him with a follow-up uppercut that dropped him like a sack of potatoes. Temperance felt herself torn in two directions; one analysing Booth's performance, the other rooting avidly for her partner's victory.

_Knee block followed by a rising knee – is that Maui Thai? When did he learn that? Wasted movement, Booth,_ she thought as he ducked a punch from another agent and back-fisted him across the cheek. Another part of her was hopping up and down appreciatively at the way his muscles flexed as he did so, not to mention that it looked incredibly badass.

Booth hopped over a sweep and kicked out with his bare foot, connecting solidly with the rising agent's temple with the heel of his foot, sending him down for the count. Temperance found herself smiling at how adroit Booth was at combat and allowed her eyes to linger over his body as he dove and lunged, locked in the melee of combat.

_Definitely an Alpha male,_ she thought to herself as he landed an overhead hammer blow to another opponent's back, knocking him to the floor for a much needed second of respite. Out of the five agents he was facing, Booth had successfully defeated three and temporarily incapacitated another while he dealt with the others, and Temperance found herself inordinately proud that it was _her_ partner that was coming out on top of the confrontation.

A second later, and her eyebrows raised in abject shock as Booth used another opponent to flip over and land two quick blows to the man's kidneys that likely would leave him injured for weeks to come before taking him out with a well placed chop to the man's neck. He crumpled, and Temperance raised her assessment of her partner's lethality. Something inside her began reacting, and she felt her tongue dart out to lick her lips as he dodged the previously downed man's attempts to successfully land a strike.

_Anthropologically speaking, it's hardwired into my biology to be attracted to a strong alpha male,_ Temperance reasoned to herself. It didn't help, and she found her grip on the file tightening to frightening levels. Taking a deep, calming breath, she tried to rationalise again. _Excitement is normal,_ she thought,_ it causes an elevated heart rate, hot flushes- holy shit that was amazing._

Her thoughts reflected the surprised look on everyone else's faces when Booth had flipped back from a crouch and landed a vertical axe kick to his final opponent's chin. One of the onlookers let out a whoop.

"Flash kick!" he hooted. Booth smirked as he wobbled to his feet. Temperance took in his split lip, rapidly darkening bruises on his face and the exposed portions of his chest and drew one single, inescapable conclusion.

_Alpha males are hot,_ she thought. _And he is __**so**__ an alpha male._

Seeley grinned painfully as the accolades of his colleagues washed over him, letting their eager smiles temporarily invigorate him past his exhaustion. Then he saw his partner, standing just inside the door and regarding him with the most spine tingling, smoky look he had ever seen. Her eyes practically screamed at him that she found the display arousing, and he swallowed. His shock didn't stop him squaring his shoulders and tilting his chin proudly, however, and she responded with a wolfish smile that promised to cause mayhem with his self control later on.

He realised swiftly that he wouldn't have it any other way, and allowed a challenging grin of his own to cross his face. The next few hours were going to be interesting, to say nothing of what would happen in the future…


End file.
